Avengers: Pieces of Eden
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Hydra is now after the Pieces of Eden after absorbing Abstergo into its ranks. The Assassins are doing everything they can to stop them from attaining the pieces, however SHIELD catches whiff of the potential power of the pieces and recruit everyone they can to stop Hydra from attaining the pieces for their goal of World Order.


**Jordan-Petra**

"I want that piece out of the tomb before it gets dark!"

The rose-colored city is surrounded by a convoy of trucks with men mounted on top of them with machine guns. Men, dressed in various make-up of military gear, but none of it being co-related to a nation. The only symbol uniting all these casually equipped soldiers was a patch on their vests with a red cross.

Within the actual ancient ruins were also armed men, however there were men gathered around what appears to be a large cylindrical device, with crumbles of stones surrounding it. Scientists are gathered around it with laptops. The same man who's yelling orders impatiently approaches the group.

"Why isn't it done, yet?!"

One of the men explains, "Sir, we're doing our best! The device is encoded."

Suddenly gunfire echoes in the background, startling the group's leader, "Damn it, hurry up and unlock that device. We need the piece before those damn assassins get it!"

However the place rocks as explosions and sounds of laser fire echo. One of the scientists commentates, "Sir, I don't think assassins have that."

The place rocks again causing the fluorescent lights to flicker. More gunfire echoes, now within the ruins only to have the light of lasers flying across the room, causing the men to fall like birds during a hunt. Men come in armed with futuristic armor with a skull and tentacles insignia on their arms. Boots clack on the ground with a man cackling. The previous leader of the archaeological site.

A German accent laughs again and sighs, "Feels familiar, no?"

The man looks up, his jaw dropping and eyes bulging, "You! You're supposed to be dead!"

Kneeling, he grabs the man's throat, "Dr. Viddic, I thought you conducted better research. Weren't you the one to establish Project Animus?"

The man gargles, "How..."

He drops the man and finally it's established the German had a red face, no nose and a venomous sneer.

"I've worked on Ubermensch Serum, good doctor. In other words, plummeting thousands of feet into the Atlantic does nothing to phase me."

Viddic just smirks, "We've tested that. You were supposed to be dead. Somehow you came to life."

"It's a good thing I don't plan to release you then."

"Abstergo will find you before you can get away from this, Dr. Schmidt."

Laughing boisterously he kicks Viddic, "Who do you think funded Abstergo, Doctor?! It was your group that decided to waste its resources on those Assassins! How do you think we found your location? Now...I will be commandeering this group, you'll no longer be an employee at Abstergo, in fact you're dead to them and any public records so any attempt to escape will only prolong this assignment I have for you."

On the ground, Viddic glares up at the man who just sneers at him playing with his pistol. Wiping some blood from his face, wiping it on his now stained white lab coat. He gets up and extends his towards Red Skull's. The two shake hands and Viddic diplomatically concludes, "Where do we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert Marvel Intro* (Not mine, I know...it's too kick ass not to steal)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Helicarrier-Pacific Ocean<strong>

"So you're telling me, that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't have simply just contacted these group of kids?" Stark inquires

The meeting table was tense with Nick Fury looking defiantly back at Tony Stark with his one eye; Stever Rogers, Bruce Banner and Logan Howlett (Wolverine) look uneasy while Romanov, Coulson and Hawkeye glare towards Stark in his usual rebellion towards Nick Fury. Deadpool just has his feet propped on the table yawning out of boredom.

"If we were to send any agents, the group of individuals would most likely over-react and cause wide-spread panic."

The billionaire rolls his eyes, "So your James Bond, Mission Impossible, 007 rejects end up being more like the A Team, right?"

Coulson, normally calm even tenses up along with Fury and Black Widow.

Fury orders calmly, "We'd appreciate it if you kept your insults to a minimum, Mr. Stark."

"Oh, so suddenly we're professional when we're trying to recruit jail bait and a group of kids with a future."

"Was it not you, who suggested we should establish a presence in the Pacific Region?"

"Yeah, with a team of professionals."

Rogers comments, "He's right, they're just kids."

Fury reasons, "You're acting like we're just picking up random kids off the street and using them as soldiers."

Stark shrugs, "Basically."

Colson states, "These kids wouldn't be considered if they didn't demonstrate extraordinary skills. They don't necessarily have to be in the field. They could just contribute their intelligence."

Stark slams his fist on the table, "I have companies out West, let me do it!"

Banner smirks, "Feeling compassionate so suddenly. Your companies already have a bad reputation for being a weapons development company. Being caught in lines with S.H.I.E.L.D. would only risk the mission we have."

"Which is protecting people, correct?"

Fury argues, "If protecting people is what you're focused on, then putting yourself at risk for black mail isn't exactly a sound way of doing it, Stark."

He runs his hands through his hair, "We're going to at least give him a choice, right?"

Fury nods, "As we always do."

Stark glares towards the man who is known for saying words with double meaning, "Oh and one more thing?"

Fury nods, "Yes?"

"What are they doing here again?"

He points to Deadpool and Wolverine.

"Wade Wilson has a history with the team and Logan is here to insure he doesn't get out of line."

Stark sighs, "So, bringing somebody more unstable than a PMSing She-Hulk? Fantastic."

Logan sighs, taking a cigar out of leather jacket pocket, "Wade, if you weren't such a God damn clown."

He retorts, "Wolvey, you can bother Baldy and Friends later, enjoy the time, buddy!"

Agent Romanov face palms with both hands with a elongated sigh, "This is going to be one, long mission."

**Avengers: Pieces of Eden**

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


End file.
